Blackened Blue Eyes
by godhatesusall
Summary: A fic based on Robert Pattinson not Edward Cullen. Robert and Lily are thrust into each other's lives becomign firm friends, but what happens to their friendship when other feelings take hold?
1. Prologue

**This is my first ever fanfic, so be kind and please review ******

**Prologue**

I actually can't believe we've let things get this bad.

I didn't even care that I was blatantly staring at him, or that I knew he felt my eyes follow his every move, I was pissed off.

Pissed off at someone I was head over heels in love with, someone who would never care about me the way I needed him to.

I doubted whether he even cared about me at all now, from the way he had acted towards me I was pretty certain he didn't.

Tired of feeling uncomfortable and sensing everyone else's discomfort, I decided to step outside hoping some fresh air would calm me down.

It was there in his parent's garden that I finally heard a voice I hadn't heard in almost a year.

"Hey".


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I do not own or know Robert Pattinson or any member of his family in any way. This is all purely fictional.**

**Chapter 1**

Stepping off the plane, I knew this was the best decision I had ever made.

Even if things didn't work out the way everyone expected them to, leaving Newcastle and moving to London meant I could finally start my life the way I wanted to.

Life in the north of England isn't so promising for a 22 year old, sure I had a job that paid pretty well but being someone's secretary wasn't what I waned to do for the rest of my life.

Truth was I had no idea what I wanted to spend my life doing, but I couldn't just sit there at my desk day after day and expect something better to just fall into my lap.

In the end it was my sister, Louise, the only family I really had left, who convinced me to take up the opportunity of a lifetime I had been offered.

"Lily, go and do what's best for you. Be who you want to be and make a good life for yourself. You know whatever happens I'll always be here for you and I'll always be proud of you." She said when she walked in on me deliberating my future over an entire cheesecake and a few too many beers.

The way she said it suddenly made it seem so simple to me, like there was no decision to even be made.

It was settled. I would move to London and make my fortune, at least that's what I was hoping for. And what was the worst that would happen? I would fail miserably like always and move back to Newcastle and my dead end job. Ok maybe I was pretty nervous about the move. But I had to at least try.

You may be wandering about what this amazing opportunity that had been handed to me on a plate was, and the truth is I still didn't understand it.

A week prior to the cheesecake and beer, I had been apparently discovered.

Yep, Lily Davis, plain, short Lily Davis was to become a model.

I had been spotted just wandering round the city of Newcastle in your basic jeans and t-shirt, when I was suddenly stopped by a woman standing in front of me refusing to let me get by.

At first I thought she was collecting for a charity, but when I took a proper look at her I noticed she was very well turned out and professional looking. She wore a simple, classic black trouser suit with a silk navy blouse. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a bun but there were a few curls that hung loose framing her face. She had a few wrinkles on her face but nothing too dramatic; I would guess she was about mid 50s.

I was too busy examining this woman that I hadn't noticed she was speaking to me.

"Hello dear my name is Clare Pattinson, I work for Storm Modelling Agency."

"Erm…I'm Lily Davis, it's nice to meet you. I don't mean to appear rude but why exactly are you talking to me if you're from a modelling agency?"

"Well look at you, you're stunning."

"I'm definitely not stunning. I'm plain and obviously not a model."

"Nonsense, you have that quirky look that all the successful models have. Anyway I am actually on my way to a business meeting, but I saw you walking along and I thought there she is, the next big thing!"

"Oh well thanks…I guess. I still don't agree with you though."

"Well you don't have to. Just take my card and promise to call me tonight at 6 PM, will you do that?"

"Erm… yeh sure why not."

"Excellent."

And with that she carried on to her meeting. I was baffled and confused and left standing there in the middle of the street wondering if that actually just happened.

Then I remembered the business card she had pushed into my hand.

Yep that definitely happened.

After my odd encounter I went straight home and waited for 6 PM to roll around, I was actually a little bit excited to hear what she had to say.

I spent the rest of the afternoon Googling Storm and found out that it was a pretty esteemed agency, models such as Kate Moss and Eva Herzigova were on their books.

At least I knew she wasn't a con woman.

After I had called her, I tried to let everything sink in.

Clare had suggested that we take some screen shots to see how photogenic I was and if they turned out well she wanted me to move to London. When the issue of my lack of finances came up she even suggested I move in with her and her husband until I earn enough money to get my own place. I wasn't so sure about the moving in part but she was very enthusiastic and clearly very successful at her job so I trusted her.

So here I was one week later, stepping off the plane ready to be taken to the Pattinson household.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I do not own or know Robert Pattinson or any member of his family in any way. This is all purely fictional.**

**Chapter 2**

That first week in London was one of the most nerve wracking but busy periods of my life. I literally had no time to settle into the city that I now called home. Between moving into the Pattinson family home and having meetings and photoshoots, I was surprised that I even got to know anything about the family who had pretty much all but adopted me.

I could tell from the way Clare had been impeccably dressed every time I had seen her that she and her husband were obviously successful and probably quite wealthy, but nothing could had prepared me for their magnificent home. They lived in a three storey town house just outside of London city centre, close enough for a quick trip into the chaotic city, yet far away enough from the concrete jungle that their was a smidgen of countryside to the area. It was pretty perfect, the best of both worlds.

The night I moved into Clare's home, I finally met her husband Richard. He was one of those people who just exuded warmth and openness and instantly made me feel welcome. From what I had gathered, Clare seemed like a very organised woman who liked to be in control of the situation around her, yet she had a very natural mothering quality about her which drew you in and made you feel like no matter what was happening you would trust and rely on her. Richard on the other hand was a bit of a class clown; always looking for the opportunity to inject some fun and games into whatever was going on and from the moment I arrived he was immediately making jokes about my Geordie accent. Not that I minded, us Geordie's experience some ridicule wherever we go, whether it be for our rubbish football team or our very distinctive accent. Even if I had been offended I couldn't have been mad at Richard, he had one of those instantly forgivable faces. All in all Clare and Richard made me feel very welcome and I could tell I was going to be happy living here.

Over dinner that first night they told me all about their lives. I found out that Richard was a car dealer and was due to retire soon, much to his relief. They were childhood sweethearts and had been married for 30 years. They had three children together; Victoria, Elizabeth and Robert. Victoria was the oldest at 27 and worked in advertising. Elizabeth was the middle child at 25, her dream was to sing for a living and she had had some minor success vocaling on songs, but had gone back to university to study medicine as a fallback. Then there was Robert. Their youngest child was the same age as me, 22, but apparently I wouldn't be seeing much of him as he now lived in Los Angeles for the time being. He was an actor and was filming some vampire movie out there. As Clare and Richard spoke about their children, it was obvious to see how proud they were, and the fact that their children had chosen such creative careers only showed how supportive they were.

After dinner I was given the grand tour. The vast kitchen and dining room were towards the back of the ground floor, overlooking the massive garden and decking area. I instantly fell in love with their kitchen. Even though I'm probably the world's worst cook I love being in the kitchen and the only successful thing I've made is a mess. The kitchen looked like it belonged in a little country cottage somewhere what with its rustic looking oven and cream painted cabinets. In fact the whole house was decorated in a vintage style, with quaint antiques and paintings everywhere. The living room was at the front of the house next to the spiral staircase and oozed cosiness. On the second floor there was Clare and Richard's bedroom and Victoria and Elizabeth's old rooms. Robert had the third floor all to himself and his own bathroom. Clare suggested I stay in Robert's room so I could have my own privacy and space to myself.

I felt very intrusive staying in someone's room that I had never even met and made sure not to move or change anything. Even though I was yet to meet Robert I felt like I knew little bits about him just by staying in his room. He was obviously very musical as there was an acoustic guitar propped up in the corner of the room and there was a technical looking keyboard that I made sure not to touch as I would surely find some way to break it. There were a few abstract looking paintings adorning the walls and there was one wall that was home to what seemed like hundreds of photographs. It was difficult to tell who Robert was as there were tons of different people in all the photos. He had piles and piles of CDs stacked against the wall next to his guitar. There wasn't much else in his bedroom apart from the huge double bed, which I was really looking forward to sleeping in, and a desk with a computer. He was obviously a man with simple pleasures.

Lying in Robert's bed that night, my mind began to wonder to what would happen if I actually proved to be a successful model. It felt weird knowing that if I stayed here then these people would end up becoming like family to me. But I'm jumping the gun a little bit, I probably won't get much work and be back in Newcastle in a couple of months. I wonder if I'll ever even get to meet the man whose bed I'm in.


End file.
